Reprogramming Reality
by Kate Wicker
Summary: In the aftermath of the Ultimen, Batman calls in Flash to help with a speedster in Gotham. In the course, a plot is discovered to manipulate and control children carrying the meta-gene. The only hope of stopping it rests with the captured speedster Kate. CH. 5 END REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Robbery

a/n First fanfic EVER! So, I'm a long time lurker on fanfic, and I dabble in many fandoms. Hopefully, this is the first of many stories! Constructive Criticism is welcome! And a very special thanks to my Beta, Taylor Hayes!

Kate crept forward through the darkness. She wasn't nervous- in fact, she was down right enjoying herself. Hunter had been even more overbearing, more 'superior' than ever, since the Ultimen. The few missions she was sent on were her only reprieve. She paused, hearing something in the alleyway outside the building.

She was at a WayneTech lab, in the south side of Gotham. Though Hunter- and Cadmus- had their own resources and contacts, they sometimes found themselves needing something Wayne or Luthor wouldn't part with. That was where she came in. Out of all of Hunter's 'advanced' kids, Kate was the only one whose ability was super-speed. She was also one of the few who survived the experiments.

After several more seconds crouched just out of the moonlight, Kate continued on her mission. Tonight, she was retrieving a chemical compound Wayne Corp used in an innocuous cleaner, but which had far more interesting possibilities in Cadmus' meta-gene experiments. This was her third run in Gotham in as many weeks, and she had no fear of the Bat- nothing he could do could catch her.

The cabinet she needed to get in to was locked, but it didn't keep her out for long. The quiet beep of the door opening was loud in the empty room. Out of habit, she looked around as she reached in. Stashing several vials in her belt, Kate glanced down at the pouch to make sure it was secure. She didn't want to give Hunter an excuse to punish her, if one broke.

All at once, the room seemed ...off. The hair on the back of Kate's neck rose, and she stared blindly at the open cabinet in front of her, before she noticed - something was blocking the light from the window. Something with tall, elegant horns - or _ears_. Though she knew the Batman couldn't catch her, he_ had_ seen her. It was time to leave, post haste.

Slamming the cabinet door shut with a _BANG_, Kate turned and ran towards the exit, knowing her super-speed would make it appear as if she had simply vanished.

A flash of red-and-gold fire at her side was all the warning she had before running into something. Something warm and solid, but with a disturbing give that felt too much like... a body. Strong arms clamped around her shoulders and gently pushed her back a step.

"Well, well, well. I must say, _this _I was not expecting."

Kate's mind stopped for a full second before she could even react. The outfit was crimson spandex, emblazoned with a striking bolt of lightning. It was THE FLASH. What was _the_ _Flash_ doing in Gotham? She'd seen Batman's silhouette- not the Flash's. Adrenaline flooded her system, and she jerked back violently. To her surprise, he let her go. Staring up at him, she was careful to keep her expression blank. A black gloved hand suddenly grasped her arm from behind, and her entire body flinched as she tried to jump away. Batman did_ not_ let go.

"Who are you?" Batman's low baritone voice echoed in the large, high room. She looked between the two of them, and wondered how she was going to get out of this. As the silence stretched, Flash's expression grew more incredulous and amused, as Batman's became darker.

"Look, kid," the Flash stepped towards her, reassuringly gesturing with a hand - he paused when she tried to step back away from him. She didn't get far, but he looked concerned. "Kid-" he continued, "We aren't going to hurt you." Kate frowned - Who was he to call her 'kid'? She should probably call for back up. Though Hunter was all for letting his soldiers hang, he still wanted to keep them, for as long as they were assets to the program.

Luckily, she still had a free hand. Un-luckily, they were both staring right at her - which meant no chance to signal headquarters without the two noticing. Kate went for it anyway. All of Hunter's soldiers had a small signaling device they took with them on missions, and hers was on her belt.

She barely had time to depress the button before the Flash wrenched her hand away.

"_What was that?_" Batman's voice took on a decidedly threatening tone, and when she didn't answer immediately, he practically tore the small device from her. He thrust it at the Flash with a harsh, "Get rid of this. NOW."

The Flash disappeared in a blaze of bright red witchfire. Eyes wide, Kate started vibrating and subtly pulling herself from Batman - now was her chance. He was male and strong. Yet she was faster, and just as strong, if not stronger. She hadn't really anticipated them taking the device from her - but then, she hadn't really expected to get caught either.

The nanosecond she was free of Batmans vice-like grip, Kate spun and rushed for the exit, letting her ability burst. Halfway there, she found herself pulled tightly against a familiar, warm body, arms twisted up behind her back.

"Don't leave now, the party hasn't even started!"

Somehow, it seemed to Kate that, though the words and tone were friendly, she could tell the Flash was getting frustrated. She swallowed thickly as he frog marched her back towards Batman.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Wally frowned. He could tell there was somehow more to this situation than met the eye. She was trembling in his hands - practically vibrating. Why would she be so scared? When Bats had called him to help with something in Gotham, he'd been incredulous at first. The Batman did not ask for help, especially in his own city. It was the city he would keep everyone out of, if he could. It just...didn't happen. Ever. When he saw the girl, he had been even more confused - it was just one little girl. He estimated her age to be around 16, or 17 at the most. Then she had moved, and he'd understood at once. No wonder Bats had called him, it was a miracle the Gotham protector could predict her movements at all.

But, from what he'd heard, this was her third robbery in Gotham. The thefts didn't really smack of a conspiracy to Flash - maybe she just needed money? If her metabolism was anything like his, he could understand that. But if it was just desperation, why was she so frightened? She was more likely caught in something bigger.

He stopped in front of Batman, holding her arms securely, trying to be patient. For the girl's sake, if nothing else. Batman was _pissed_. The dark figure got right in the tall girl's face and growled, "_Who do you work for?"_

Silence.

"_Why did you try to run?"_

Silence.

"_Who are you?"_

Batman moved aggressive towards her, and she sank back against Flash - almost like she was seeking protection. Wally decided to play Good Cop to Batman's Bad.

Tugging her around slightly, so he could see her face, he was dismayed to find a complete lack of expression that was rather...distressing to him. Where had she learned that? Why?

"Hey, relax okay? I told you, we aren't going to hurt you. But what you've been doing is wrong. We want to help you, miss."

Still nothing. This everlasting silence was going to kill him.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Batman watched impassively as Flash attempted to charm her into talking. He could tell it wasn't going to happen - not _here_. Reaching forward, he took the vials she'd stolen from the pouch on her belt, and replaced them in the cabinet. WayneTech didn't need to loose that product, not now. Luthor Corp was being extraordinarily obnoxious lately.

He stayed there for a moment, letting Flash's attempt at soothing and charming become a background noise. Whatever the device she had activated was, Flash had not seen it as a threat, or he would have said something. That meant it was most likely a signaling device. So, who would have the resources -or motive- to send a meta to steal from WayneTech? Luthor _was_ a possibility, but the cold professionalism in someone so young...Lex could not afford to be connected in any way to child soldiers, meta or not. No other companies he knew were quite so ruthless. He couldn't think of any other governments that would want the items she'd been stealing, and that was what puzzled him the most. Clearly, she was a child soldier. But what would any military want with-

He paused. The chemicals she had been taking, had attempted to take, were generally used in fairly harmless commerical products. However, Batman knew of only one other use they would all have in common. Genetic Engineering. That had to be the connection. Someone was experimenting with the metagene, most likely. On children, if this girl was any indication. His hand tightened into fists, leather gloves creaking. No one messed with kids on his watch. No one.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kate was, against her better judgment, irritated. By all rights, she should be angry, or at least a little frightened. But this Flash guy wasn't getting the message. Clearly, she didn't want to -and wasn't going to- talk. Not to someone who was a threat to the program. He had rightly assumed it was because she was afraid of someone, but that was only a small part. He...didn't seem to realize that _he_ was the enemy. No good soldier breaks in interrogation, no matter how nice and understanding the enemy seemed. And despite this, stopping the shaking seemed impossible.

She blamed Hunter - he and his white coat minions had been focusing the tests on her for a few days. They'd been thrilled with the abilities she'd been acquiring, and couldn't wait to give her an opportunity to try them out. As a result, her body was stuck in a state of constant flux, still trying to incorporate the new changes.

Tuning out the Scarlet Speedster's rambling, she ran an internal check. For once, she wasn't hungry. Nauseous, yes. Muscle tremors, disoriented thinking - though that might be the panic. And panic made it hard to think.

Crap.

"Miss? Miss?" The Flash's hand touched her face, turning her to him. Kate flinched away, irrationally pleased at the hurt look on his face. Served him right. And then he looked past her.

A chill ran down Kate's spine as the cold shadow covered her.

"Take her to Metro. We'll continue this line of questioning there - _for as long as it takes._"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

a/n Another big thanks to my AWESOME AMAZING beta, Taylor Hayes. So, I was originally going to put this on hiatus until I finished it, as I started another Flash flavored story dealing with the Speedforce. Aaaand, my brain is mush. Joy. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: DISCLAIM-ED.

Flash nodded once before running off with the girl. Sure- he could have used the teleport, but he wanted to stretch his legs before the interrogation began. He felt a little bad for the girl trembling in his arms. She was so young to be caught up in something like this. Bats clearly thought there was something going on though, and that was enough to put Wally on guard, no matter her age.

The shining tower rose before them quickly, and Flash slowed accordingly. Passing through the many security measures, he took her down to the holding levels. For a moment, he might have thought Bats sent him here with the girl merely so he didn't have to go to all the trouble of checking her in. The staff member behind the desk raised an eyebrow at them- presumably because of the girl's age.

"They sure start 'em young, these days, huh Flash?"

Wally shrugged and accepted the proffered manacles. "Seems like it. How's it goin' down here, anyway Joe? I thought Thomas was supposed to be down this week?"

"Swine-flu. Its goin' around again. D'you need any help with her?" The techie nodded towards Wally's charge- who, he noted curiously, was still shaking. Crap.

"Naw, I got it. Catch up with you later?" he said over his shoulder as he guided the girl thought the gates.

"Sure thing, Flash!"

"Sure thing, Flash!"

Kate ground her teeth together- why'd _this_ member of the Justice League have to bring her in? The Batman wouldn't have needed to stop and talk to everyone and anyone. The loud clanging of the gate shutting behind them made her flinch.

"Kind of old-school, but hey- if it ain't broke, don't fix it, right?"

The Flash's comment was strangely ironic. She wondered if Hunter had ever heard the phrase. After all- he always seemed determined to 'fix' her.

"O-kay. Not a fan of the jokes." The speedster turned her to face him, pulling her wrists together in front of her. Realizing what was about to happen, Kate tried to wrench away, but he was too quick.

"Sorry kid, but you kind of brought this on yourself. Oh! Hang on a sec..." Rushing her along by one arm now, the Flash retrieved a large stack of paperwork through the bars, "Thanks Joe! Alright, let's get these filled out, shall we?" he asked cheerfully. Kate didn't answer. She studied the halls as they walked though, looking for any weakness, something she could exploit to escape. She couldn't find anything in the sterile grey halls before the Flash pulled her into what was obviously an interrogation room. She glanced around at the bare walls, immediately wondering if anyone was behind the enormous mirror that covered a large portion of one wall. Kate was led to a metal chair and pushed- gently- into it, then the Flash secured her manacles to the table.

Setting the large stack of papers down with a loud WHUMP, Flash settled in the chair across from her, and proceeded to stare at the teenage speedster, considering his options. He wanted to know about this girl -and boy was that getting old, calling her girl- but it would probably be easier to just wait for Bats. On the other hand- what if she responded to him, but not Bats? Though, if that were the case, he hoped it wasn't because she was frightened of him. He figured he might as well give it a try. Besides- the silence was getting to him.

"So, what's your name, kid?" Wally could practically see the gears grinding in her head- give him her name, or submit to any title he decided to give her. He almost wished she would refuse to tell him, just so he could call her whatever he wanted.

"Kate."

In fact, he could even- wait. She'd answered, though it was so quiet, he'd almost missed it. He grinned at her. "Kate!" he repeated far louder. "That's a fantastic name. So, Kate, where are you from?"

She blinked at him, and he had to resist the urge to laugh. She was oddly cute! But he could tell she wasn't sure what he wanted.

"For example- I'm from Central City, born and raised! How about you?" he gave her a friendly and open look- hopefully, she'd feel comfortable enough to answer. She deliberated for a few more moments, opening and closing her mouth.

"I- that is- nowhere."

Wally raised an eyebrow. Did she really think that, or did she really think he was THAT stupid? "Nowhere? Come on, Kate- everyone is from somewhere!" He tried encouraging her, but an awful suspicion began to take root. What if she didn't know? When she frowned at him, he figured that was as good as he was going to get, for now. "Okay, so, next question!" he looked down at the stack of papers for a moment. "What is your favorite color?"

The look of confusion and consternation on her face was TOTALLY worth it.

"Right. Okay. Who do you work for?"

The silence was deafening.

"Okaaay...what powers do you have?" Still nothing but that disturbing blank look. "Place of employment?" Flat look. Rats. "Come on, Kate, help me out here! How are we supposed to protect you if we don't know who to protect you from?"

That got him a mildly surprised look, and he sighed. "We're the good guys, remember? Clearly, someone is trying to use you- you seem like too nice a girl to go around stealing for kicks."

Okay, that was kind of a shot in the dark. But still. How many young teenagers went around robbing high profile- not to mention high security- corporations for FUN? In fact, speaking of age-

"How old are you, anyway?"

Again with the blank expression- or, almost blank. He could see the small hesitation in her eyes.

"I'm 15."

Wally blinked- 15! He jotted that down in the appropriate spot, circled it a few times, and continued to stare at her. "So, Kate, tell me: why are you so reluctant to talk to us? We really do want to help."

Oh how she wished Hunter had given her a lessons about interrogation. What was she supposed to do?

"I don't need your help." She told him flatly. The only 'help' she was waiting for was someone showing up to break her out. She couldn't strong arm her way out of this place, the Kryptonian Grade security made sure it was impossible. Normally, she could outrun anything, but with the Flash here, she doubted she'd get the chance. The red outfitted man across from her sighed, and put his pen down.

"Look. Its late, and you're probably tired. Why don't we continue this tomorrow?" He paused, clearly waiting for something. She frowned- did he want a verbal acknowledgment of his orders?

"Okay." If she ever used that tone with Hunter, her punishment would have been spending the night in agony, trying to hold in her screams, rather than sleeping, but the Flash only gave her a blinding smile.

Weird.

There was no point resisting as he lead her down the hall, so she followed him docilely. With any luck, Nicky would arrive soon.

"Now, I know these aren't the best rooms ever, but hey, it could be worse, right?"

The small talk was supposed to be for her benefit, but she seemed to be _ignoring_ him. Not really unusual for Wally with most people, but still. Strange. Guiding her into one of the holding cells, he paused for a moment. It felt almost wrong to leave her down here alone. She looked so...resigned. Like it was normal for her. He didn't want it to be normal.

"Sorry about those restraints, but rules are rules. Hope you sleep alright..." Well, this wasn't awkward at all. "See you in the morning, I guess."

She -Kate- nodded at him once, then sat on the narrow metal bunk, clearly waiting for him to leave. He stared at her for a moment, then stepped back into the hall, and secured the door.

"That was...different."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice Leauge. I wish I did. **

**VERY IMPORTANT AN: Okay. For the people who wondered WHAT THE CRAP this chapter was about, here's what happened. Somehow, in the editing, a scene got left off. Actually, like, half the chapter got left off. I apologize for the confusion this caused, and I will be more vigilant on keeping up with/editing my stories. So, this chapter has been fixed to include the missing scene, but is unbeta'd, since I want to get it up as soon as possible. If it changes again, I will make a note on the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Let me know if this clarifies things, or if you have questions! **

The morning dawned, as it was wont to do, early. Wally wished he could have gotten a few more hours of sleep after last night.

When he had finished 'tucking' Kate in, he'd had to face Batman. The dark knight wasn't very happy he'd started _and_ finished the 'initial interrogation' before he'd had a chance to even get there- but it wasn't Wally's fault everyone was so slow! Besides- now Kate would hopefully be refreshed enough to think clearly and accept their help, they'd take down the bad guys, and the day would be saved!

Yeah. Right.

After downing 6 coffee's in a row (each with cream and 37 sugars), Wally finally felt human enough to deal with Kate. Batman was on his way as soon as he'd taken care of some business with Sups, and had given the 'go ahead'.

"How's our girl been, Joe?" He asked the yawning guard. His replacement was coming soon so he could get some sleep, and there were records for the night, but Wally wanted to know firsthand.

"She hasn't slept at all. Didn't eat nothin' at breakfast either. Kid's got an iron will, stayin' up in a room dull as that. Nearly put ME to sleep jus' watching. She only moved maybe 3 or 4 times, and only because her legs were fallin' asleep."

Wally frowned- she hadn't slept OR eaten? Why not?

"Thanks Joe. See ya later. Tell the Mrs. hi for me."

"Will do."

A second later, Wally was knocking on Kate's door. When there was no answer, he let himself in slowly, "Kate?"

She was sitting on the metal bunk, exactly where she had been the night before. He shut the door behind him and leaned on it, folding his arms. "Rough night?"

She hesitated, then seeing he was expecting an answer, shrugged, "Not really."

Well that was hard to believe. "Really. Well, that's good...I guess. How are you feeling?"

Kate blinked confused. How did she...feel? Sure, the scientists always asked her that during and after experiments, but they Justice League hadn't done anything to her.

"I don't understand." Hopefully they wouldn't punish her. Hunter never really told her much about them- or anyone, really. Only that they were to be avoided at all costs. To Kate, that meant they were enemies, and may even try to damage her permanently.

The Flash was giving her a strange look- but why? "How are you feeling- as in, are you in pain, tired, hungry, homesick?"

Ah. She'd heard the scientists ask each-other this question, but never had it directed towards herself. Luckily, she'd heard the answer- it was the same every time.

"I'm fine."

He clearly didn't believe her. Interesting- the scientists always accepted that answer.

"Right, well. Be that as it may, Bats wants to talk with you." In a move that startled her rather badly, he was quite suddenly right in front of her, gently pulling her up.

It was strange- downright frightening, actually- to have something move faster than she did.

The Flash must have noticed her tensing, as he paused a moment and flashed her a smile, "Don't worry, we're just going back to that room from last night. He wont hurt you, I promise."

Why would he promise something like that? Did Batman normally hurt people? Kate simply nodded, and let herself be lead out of her cell.

Batman had only just arrived at the interrogation room when Wally brought the girl- Kate- to him.

"Heya, Bats!"

Clearly Wally had already had at least 4 coffee's. Great. Bruce merely opened the door and watched Kate as Flash lead her in. She seemed too...calm. Last night, she'd taken every chance to escape and struggle, but now...she didn't even seem panicked.

The door shut behind him with a loud bang, and a series of clicks. They were going to get answers before any of them left this room.

The lighting was dim, the furnishings sparse. He gestured for Flash to take off the manacles- there was no way she'd be able to escape the room. Flash had the good sense to stay quiet, and the girl grew uneasy as the silence stretched out. Her hands, now free, were clenched into fists, still on top of the table. That in itself was significant. Usually, people would tuck their hands close to themselves, under the table to make them feel more secure, or as though they could hide. Often, it was a good indication of whether or not someone was lying. The fact that she left her hands vulnerable in spite of her fear- someone had trained her to do that.

And she was already afraid. Best to start with a question she wasn't expecting.

"Why didn't you eat today?"

She recoiled from his harsh tone, but started to answer automatically.

"I-I didn't have permission."

Her voice was soft, as though she was expecting some sort of reprimand and trying to avoid it.

"Is that why you didn't sleep either?"

A small nod.

Flash was standing behind her, looking horrified. And the man wondered why he never one on poker night. Not that Batman was ever there.

Last night, he'd already narrowed down the possibilities of who could be using child soldiers, and the more he heard, the more he believed that what he found was what they were dealing with.

"Was it always like that at Cadmus?"

Another nod. He fought the urge to smirk. How could she have fallen for that? Clearly she wasn't trained for interrogations. But that made it much easier for him.

The dawning look of horror on her face was almost comical, if it weren't for the circumstances.

"You're not the only one, are you?"

But it was too late. He could tell by the set of her jaw she wasn't going to talk anymore. That was alright. He already knew a lot about her, and as a pawn for Cadmus, she probably couldn't give him much more information. But he would certainly try.

He already knew she'd been in Cadmus for all or most of her life. She'd been trained to be submissive to authority figures, and likely been experimented on given what she'd been sent to steal.

He doubted she was the only one, either- but for now, they had her, and it was their duty to try to help her- even if she was beyond their help.

"Flash- join me outside for a moment?"

Kate jumped a little again- she'd forgotten the other man was in the room.

Interesting.

Together they made their way into the observation room to watch Kate as they talked.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Flash burst out, "Didn't have _permission_?" His voice was equal parts horrified and confused. "What kind of MONSTER gives her _permission_ to eat and sleep? We can't let her go back!"

"Flash."

"What else have those people done to her! I mean-"

"Flash." Batman's voice finally broke through Wally's rage.

"What?"

Batman smirked. SMIRKED! Of all the nerve! Reigning in his temper with a herculean effort, Wally waited for him to continue.

"We're done here. I need you to take her up to the Medbay and get her checked out. And make sure she doesn't have any sort of communication devices - in case you've forgotten the procedure, like you apparently did last night."

Wally frowned, but nodded grudgingly. He hadn't exactly followed protocol last night - but it would have taken Batman to break out of there, and though he didn't think the girl was stupid, not many people were quite as slippery as the Dark Knight. She was smart enough to realize it too.

"I'll take care of her," he announced. Even if she didn't think she needed it.

The Bat glided out the door silently, and Wally watched Kate through the glass, wondering how on earth he was supposed to help her.

JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~JL~

Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ If she hadn't been busy trying to retain her sense of dignity, Kate might have been banging her head on the steel table in front of her. Repeatedly.

How could she have fallen for that? Batman had used her fear and uncertainty against her, and while it _shouldn't_ have surprised her, it still kind of did. She ran a hand through her hair distractedly as she thought. What were they planning? What did they want with her? Information clearly wasn't the ultimate goal - or else they would have tried some type of torture. Or maybe they were waiting to do that, and were acting civil to try and catch her off balance. Setting her jaw, she frowned. In that case, she just wouldn't let her guard down then.

If only Hunter hadn't decided to send her out right after her latest modifications. She was exhausted, and her body was protesting rather violently. She needed fuel, and the best kind was what Hunter had available back at Cadmus. If they waited long enough, the League wouldn't have to do anything - eventually, her exhaustion would catch up with her. Not to mention, if any of the Whitecoats predictions were wrong about the outcome of the newest experiments, she would shortly be dead, just like so many of the other children.

Suddenly bolting up, Kate grabbed the chair she'd been sitting on, and whirled around, poised to throw it. The Flash froze, his hand still on the doorknob. The slight squeak of the door behind her had spooked her into action, and the look on his face was a little... frustrated? He was...surprised. That was kind of offensive - didn't he realize she could take care of herself? True, they'd managed to catch her. But still.

Slowly, grudgingly, she put the chair down. If she'd thrown it that first millisecond, it might have hit the Flash before he realized what was happening, but now he was aware and would simply dodge it. His relieved look, after she replaced the chair, and as he came all the way into the room, might have made her smile, if she were anyone else. As it was, she simply stood, waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

"Um. Hey, there!" At these words, he waved his hand slightly and tried to grin. "Thanks for not throwing that. I'd rather not have to replace it." In a red blur he was standing next to her, already securing her hands together in front of her. "Again, sorry about these, but it's for the best." He paused, clearly debating whether to tell her something, then simply shrugged and led her from the room, gently guiding her by the shoulder.

The silence was getting to her by the time they reached the entrance to the...what did they call it? Jail block? Cell bank? Isolation rooms? In any case, they were going somewhere else, and the Flash wasn't even making small talk with the guard as they passed, the way he had before.

She glanced at him quickly, but he was just staring straight ahead. What was going on? Fear was trying to rear its ugly head, but she shoved it down viciously. After all, Flash wouldn't hurt her.

Wait.

What?

Where had that come from? Flash was the ENEMY, she reminded herself firmly. As in, someone who she didn't agree with, someone she would not cooperate with under any circumstances, someone who was a threat to her well-being.

And yet...for whatever reason, she didn't think he'd hurt her. At least, not on purpose. Why? And she was cooperating with him, kinda. He wasn't pushing her or dragging her around, just gently guiding her.

And she was letting him.

She glanced at him again, and this time, he glanced back, giving her a little smile. Biting her lip, she hurried to look away. Maybe- maybe he wouldn't get mad if she asked a question? It was worth a shot.

"Um..." her voice was small, but he looked over all the same, waiting patiently for her to continue. "W-where are we going?"

The brilliant grin she got in return seemed strange. Why was he grinning? Should she be worried? Defensive?

"We're going to Medbay, to make sure you're okay. Cadmus is not exactly known for its hospitality," he answered bluntly.

She stopped walking immediately, and he stopped with her. "No- _NoI'mfine!_ I-I don't need to go there." His grip hardened when she tried to take a step back, but he didn't pull her forward either.

"Woah, woah - calm down, Kate." He shook his head with a small smile, "We're not going to hurt you. I promise. All we want to do is make sure you're healthy - though I can already tell some food would do you good. And sleep." He raised an eyebrow at her. When she continued to hesitate, he slowly took her other shoulder and looked her square in the eyes, "Kate. Trust me. I will not allow anyone to hurt you. Okay?"

She wanted to trust him. She wanted to trust him desperately. She wanted to know what it was like to not hurt all the time, or be afraid of everyone around her. But...but Hunter always told her that she couldn't trust the League. That they would lie to her.

Now though, as she looked at Flash, at the clear, and almost painfully bright, honesty in his eyes, she wondered how much she could trust Hunter, who hurt her and the other children, constantly used people, and lied to everyone. Maybe she could give the Flash a chance. It wasn't like she had anything to loose.

Slowly, she nodded. "Okay."

Flash's eyes widened, and he suddenly grabbed her, lifting her up and swinging her around, hugging her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered quietly to her. "I won't let you down."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Kate appeared slightly willing to extend her trust to Flash, he quickly found that she was very _unwilling_ to do the same for the medical staff at MetroTower. She was very close-mouthed about her treatment at Cadmus, refusing to answer almost any of their questions, and sticking to monosyllables as often as possible. Wally stayed back, for the most part, and acted only as reassuring support- or at least, he hoped it felt that way to her.

He was dying to know what Cadmus had done to her, so he could help fix it; it was wrong for anyone to be in any sort of pain, but especially such a young girl. Luckily, there were no more devices hidden on her person, so there were no more security matters. When the doctors were done with the few scans they could do, the results didn't seem natural-and without any input from Kate about what, exactly, had caused such changes in her, they would need more time to reverse engineer it. There were other, more treatable things in the meantime, things Flash felt confident he could fix- like hunger. Maybe the sleep thing too. He was still amazed-and slightly appalled- that she had really gone without food and sleep just because someone had or hadn't said she could.

As soon as the doctors moved away, content with their analyzing and scientific mumbo-jumbo, Flash swooped over to Kate and linked his arm through hers, merrily guiding her back out of the medbay.

"See? Not that bad, right? Maybe next time we can work on the answering of the questions. For now- Lunch! How do sandwiches sound to you?" He looked down at her expectantly.

"Next time?" She sounded vaguely panicked, "What do you mean 'next time'? There's nothing wrong with me!"

Flash looked down at her and sighed softly, what was he supposed to say to that? "Maybe there isn't anything wrong- or at least, there won't be after you've eaten and maybe gotten in a few hours of sleep. Right?" He winked at her, trying to lighten the mood.

When they reached the more secure area, and were comfortably seated in its cafeteria, Flash finally removed the restraints from her wrists, which she rubbed at furtively. Wally, pretty sure she'd stay put, asked brightly, "Ham or Turkey?" The blank look he got in return was not exactly what he'd been going for. "You know, for your sandwich?" When she continued to stare, he decided to simply wait, and see what she said. He'd noticed that she seemed reluctant to voice her questions, or talk at all really, and he wanted to encourage her to talk to him. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"I...don't know." She admitted finally. And the fact that she didn't know which she preferred just made Wally that much more determined to help her.

"Oh. Okay then. Three of each! Be right back!" Flash winked at her again before zooming out of the room. Kate blinked in shock- it was still surprising to be around anyone who moved like she did, and she doubted it would be less surprising any time soon.

The medical exam had not been what she was expecting at all. While she had truly meant what she had said to Flash about trusting him, it would still take her awhile to do more than want to trust him. For now, his presence seemed to keep the white-coats in line, though their questions were obnoxious. They hadn't hurt her, or made her fight till she collapsed, or any of the normal things. It would be beneficial, then, to make sure she could keep the protection he apparently offered from such tests. Hopefully he wouldn't demand she do anything to dreadful in the meantime, as an exchange for that protection.

A sudden rush of wind, and the scarlet-suited man was back, bearing a tray piled with...something. They were square, and had things piled in between every two squares. "Hope you're hungry!" Flash said, setting the tray between them as he took a seat across from her. She shot him a confused look. Was this supposed to be food? The meals she'd had in Cadmus were nothing like this- generally nutrient-rich, dense grey sludge, occasionally some fruit if they were good, and water. However, these 'sandwiches' smelled...good.

Weird.

She watched him take one and bite into it with gusto, then slowly copied his actions. The strange flavors and textures were...amazing! She closed her eyes and savored it, before quickly finishing her 'sandwich'. It was so good, but she still felt hungry. Oh well. Tucking her hands in her lap, she waited to be told what to do.

'Finally! She started eating!' Wally cheered in his head. She could certainly use some extra weight- she was way too skinny. And she seemed to be enjoying the sandwiches, so that was good. Now if only she'd cooperate with anyone else. Oh well- he didn't really mind being appointed her ...what exactly was he, anyway? Guardian? Protector? Confidant? ...Personal Chef? In any case, it gave him someone to goof off with- and someone fast, too! He knew what they would do when they were done eating.

Then, he noticed she'd _stopped_ eating. "Um, Kate? Aren't you still hungry?" No speedster he'd ever met was satisfied with just one measly sandwich. She looked conflicted and confused. Okay, what? He'd only asked her if she was still hungry. What was going on in that head of hers? "Because you can have more if you want..." he pushed the tray towards her slightly, giving her an encouraging smile. She looked surprised now, and he relaxed a little when she took another sandwich.

Oh. It was probably one of those 'permission' things she mentioned earlier. He very carefully did _not_ crush the sandwich he was holding. That would probably just scare her more, and she wouldn't know why he was angry. He quickly tore through the rest of his portion on the tray, then sat back with a contented sigh. Food was wonderful. He eyed Kate as she carefully brushed her hands off and sat back. She'd only eaten four. He shook his head- no sense asking her again if she wanted more, it might make her feel even _more_ uncomfortable. Pushing the tray to the side, he set his elbows up on the table, leaning forward.

"So. How are you feeling?" Okay, so that might not have been the most tactful thing to say. Oh well. He watched the play of expressions on her face-he could tell she was trying not to show anything, but it really wasn't working as well as she probably thought it was. In fact...it was kind of cute.

"I'm...fine?" She looked up at him with a questioning look. "Is that the right answer?"

Wally snapped his jaw closed, and barely kept himself from laughing out loud. He smiled broadly, "Well, uh-that depends. Are you?"

Kate frowned. That wasn't correct? "It depends?" Maybe it wasn't as straightforward as it seemed. And he was looking at her funny again. Why? Maybe she should just answer him. Thinking back to the original question, she thought about it. Did he mean emotional, or physical, or-

"Yeah- like, if you were to ask, 'Will it rain today?', then the answer would _depend_ on if there were clouds or-"

"I know what it means!" Kate interrupted, eyes flashing. Did he think she didn't know anything? "Your question is invalid. You failed to specify what, precisely, you wanted to know 'how it felt'." She crossed her arms defiantly. There! Across from her, the hero leaned back and mirrored her pose with a considering look. Finally, he was taking her seriously.

"Sure I did. I asked how _you_ were feeling." he raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to disagree. Kate shuffled her feet on the floor nervously. He..didn't get mad. She yelled at him, but he didn't get mad. Why?

"I'm...confused," she told him, "and ...scared," she added, almost at a whisper now. Would he be upset now? Hunter got upset whenever she didn't understand what he wanted, or was frightened. She wasn't allowed to. She closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable explosion. Not a second had passed, when she felt a hand under her chin tilt her head up gently.

"Look at me, Kate." His voice was quiet, and sort of...soothing. She opened one eye reluctantly, to find Flash kneeling right next to her. But he didn't look angry. She opened her other eye, waiting to hear what he would say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like he wasn't sure what to say, and she sat up straighter. What was it?

"Kate. Its _okay_ if your confused, or even scared. Do you understand?" He was looking at her so...intensely. Like he actually cared that she get it. She'd never had anyone look at her like that. Not wanting to disappoint him, she shrugged. He sighed, and dropped his hand with a funny little smile. "Well, I guess that's really all I can expect for now. But don't worry, I know you'll get it." He zipped into the chair next to her, and continued, "I don't suppose you want to tell me what it is that you're confused about?"

Kate gulped, and slouched a little in her chair. Did she have to? She studied him for a moment, before deciding that, while he might not have gotten angry about her speaking, or yelling at him, or being-scared, that probably wouldn't extend to her simply ignoring him. "I don't understand this place. Everything is...different."

Flash frowned, "Different how?"

Why was he frowning? Frowning wasn't good! Kate rushed into her explanation, hoping that would make him happier. She didn't want to be punished! "Because...becauseyou_want_metotalk,andyoudon',andyougaveme~_sandwiches~_,andyou're-nice." She said all in one breath, her whole body tense.

Flash paused for a moment, seeming to decipher what she said, before he raised his eyebrows. "Well. Is that good or bad?"

"Good!" Kate blurted, not wanting him to start acting like Hunter or Batman. Batman was creepy. "It's very good!"

"Well then, thats...good." He smiled a little, "Wanna play tag?"

Kate tilted her head, confused, "What would we be tagging?"

Flash blinked, then laughed. She stared at him in amazement. Hunter and the white-coats laughed sometimes, but it never sounded like this. Hunter laughed when bad things happened to people, or at things that made Kate feel scared, all low and disturbing. The white-coats laughed whenever Hunter did, but they didn't sound happy, no, they sounded weak and pathetic.

This was clear, and happy, and light-and so loud! It made her want to laugh too, and it didn't feel like he was laughing _at_ her, like it sometimes did with Hunter. She smiled at him tentatively, wondering if that would make him stop like it did with Hunter.

It didn't.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

**A/N: **So, I used to be one of those lurking people, who got really frustrated when an author would take FOREVER to update.

And then I became one.

I'm so sorry! This writing thing is hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think, reviews will ALWAYS make me write faster and bug my beta to get things back to me. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't' own the Justice League. But if you wanted to give it to me, I wouldn't say no. . .

AN: **Okay, no, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. **I'm re-uploading this chapter, because I realized I hated the way it was going, so I re-wrote the end, and I'm still alive, I swear! Remember that time when I was like, 'Taking forever to update? I'll never do that again!'

...well I lied. Sorry about that. Uh. *cough* Have a sort of new chapter? I'm currently working on Ch. 6, have no fear! I'm legitimately going to start working on this story again, so there's that, at least.

As always, questions, comments, and suggestions are welcomed with open arms!

* * *

Wally couldn't help laughing at her innocent question, and yeah, maybe that was a little cruel- she honestly didn't know what the game was. But her face was so…confused! It was adorable! And she smiled, which made it totally worth it, he'd never seen her smile, and he was getting off track.

"Come on, I'll explain when we get there." He stood and refastened the cuffs, because he liked her, sure, but he wasn't an idiot, no matter how often Bats said he was. They got cursory, disinterested looks from the other heroes they passed on the way to the training floor, but no-one questioned them. For a moment, Wally wondered what Batman would think about that, about them not challenging someone -even if they were a founding member- bringing a prisoner up through the regular levels by themselves, despite the fact that she was only a teen. But, he wasn't Batman, and was just as glad for the lack of scrutiny. He could feel Kate tensing up where he had a firm grip on her shoulder, and maybe it was just in his head, or maybe it was because of their shared power, but he would almost swear he could _feel_ her accelerating up from relative speed, as though she was preparing for an attack. An attack that wasn't coming, but she wouldn't realize that.

"Hey, relax," he told her, sotto voce, "I've got your back!" He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, wincing at the unintended pun, but she didn't seem to take offense, and she lost a small bit of the tension. They reached one of the floors dedicated to training, and Flash guided her into his preferred room, a changeable obstacle course in the center of a track that ran angled for high speeds around the outside of the room. As soon as the door was secure behind them, he again took off the manacles and set them down by the doors. They wouldn't be needing those in here.

Kate had never realized how many 'superheroes' there were, she'd only ever been told about the Justice League Seven. It had been reassuring to know that her deal with Flash held out here as well; she resented it, but she needed his protection. Getting the cuffs off put her more at ease, but even as he explained the rules to this game, she felt a strange tightness coiling in her; not like fear, or anticipation, but the need to truly _move, _an itch just beneath her skin that was only getting stronger_._

"So- think you can handle it?" Flash was asking her, a challenging smirk spurring her into jutting her own chin out and matching his stance.

"Sure," she replied casually, not quite believing how bold she was acting, but going with it anyway, the itch was irresistible now, "You'reIt!" She practically flew from the spot, only catching a glimpse of his stunned face, but her fear of being punished was swallowed up in the need to _run faster. _Dodging around the street-like obstacles was trickier than she expected, she was used to actual buildings. These only came up to about chest height on her, scaled down to fit in the room. A disappointing moment later, and Flash was running level with her, a 'block' away, grinning.

"Not bad!" He started weaving closer and she realized the game wasn't up yet- he had to touch her- and she counter maneuvered. "Next round, we're going to have to work on your opening strategy- cheating doesn't go down well most of the time." He wasn't even straining, and though Kate wasn't really running full out as she dodged and circled, she wasn't holding back either. She cut a sudden left, but Flash darted just in front of her, lightly tapping her nose and winking as he ran by, "You're it!"

Enraged and exhilarated, Kate tore after him, unused to an objective regarding speed that was difficult for her to achieve, except perhaps in the early days of her training, before the upgrades.

But Flash was a difficult target.

He was fast, of course, faster than anything she'd ever seen, but he was so…so comfortable with his powers. He'd take leaps and dives over the obstacles, or turn on a dime, never breaking stride or losing his balance. Somehow the fact that he wasn't totally holding back her made her feel like, like maybe she could keep up too, that she wasn't someone he needed to be guarded around. It was a strange feeling.

They broke out of the obstacles and onto the track ringing the room, and Flash began to pull away even faster. Kate growled, determined not to be outdone, and somehow, she moved faster. And faster. The tension in her body reached a new fever pitch, and she couldn't slow down, couldn't stop the mad beating of her heart or the fire that had infected her veins. She was terrified, but couldn't do anything about it, trapped in a body that was already at the extreme, already panting with no breath to spare to call out, or even whimper at the sensations. It felt like her mind was coming apart, moving too fast for her body to keep up, and she was breathing too hard, and this was- there was no way this was going to end well.

It was reassuring to Flash that Kate still had so much spirit, even if she'd spent basically her whole life as a lab rat. She'd taken off with a restless energy and fire that seemed at odds with the quiet, still girl they'd brought in. He rather approved of the change, though - kids should always be energetic, and that went double (or triple) for speedsters. It had been worrying, but this reemergence of life made him grin as he chased her down, not even feeling the urge to chastise her for her underhanded tactics earlier. But just because he was glad she was playing didn't mean he wasn't going to push her, see what she was really capable of. It was perhaps deceptive of him to use the game that way, but honestly, it was probably the only way to get even a semi-unguarded response from the girl, considering her reactions to the questions at medical. Plus, they got to blow off steam this way, play a game, AND get her out of that depressing cell, so he counted it as a win.

Deciding he was through watching her dexterity, he decided to try to coax her to higher speeds, tagging her it and running a few more circuits of the obstacle course before making a b-line for the track. What he found when he checked behind him, though, didn't look so much like competitiveness as a panic attack.

He was at her side instantly, and she shot him a look that practically screamed 'help!', but she kept going.

"Slow down, Kate," he ordered, voice dead serious for once, but she didn't comply, shaking her head. Okay. Okay. Either that meant, what, that she wouldn't, or -hell maybe she couldn't? "Can you?" He asked, keeping up effortlessly as she slowly got faster, cursing when she shook her head again as best she could. He swept her into his arms and stopped them both, but she wasn't- she was no longer running, but her body was still functioning at speeds she couldn't handle. "Breathe, Kate, come on, you can do this, you can slow down." He kept himself on the same level of acceleration, knowing that if he left her even for a moment, he might not be fast enough to help her before her heart gave out. She was still gasping in air, a terrified whine marking every exhale, and he didn't know what to do! His own body was flushed with adrenaline, both from running and the current situation, trembling with the need to do something about this. He had to slow her down somehow, but med bay was too far, even for him, with the time frame they probably had.

Running on little more than instinct and hope, he sat along the edge of the track, back to the wall, and sat her in his lap, her back to his front. Holding her wildly vibrating and twitching hands together with one hand, he placed the other on her chest, just below her collar bone where he could feel her heart thumping away and lungs laboring to keep up with her accelerating body. "Breathe with me, Kate, you can do this, it'll be okay." He didn't know what to do, so he just held her close, repeating the mantra. He felt a subtle shift in her speed, and it gradually matched his exactly, and an idea struck him.

"Stay with me, now, stay with me Kate…" Slowly, slowly, so slowly it was practically killing him, he began to decelerate, and after a heart stopping moment felt her speed decrease as well. He wanted to whoop and drop his speed down to relative time in his usual abrupt manner, but he knew that if he broke her concentration now, he might not get it back. They continued slowing, Flash murmuring encouragement and holding her securely. The second they hit relative time, he scooped her up, jogging out of the training room, not using his speed for fear it would set off another attack or whatever Kate had just had.

They got a lot more looks this time, mostly because Flash wasn't known for going 'normal' speeds, ever, rather than the girl he was carrying. He warned off anyone who looked like they'd approach the pair with a stern look, the surprise of which let them pass by before the recipient could recover. Kate lay compliant in his arms, shaking, her hands tucked up on her stomach, though one of them had managed to fist itself in his uniform. Med bay had never seemed so far away, but they made it in good time, doctors flocking over as he set the ashen girl on a bed. There was a barrage of questions, and he answered them as best he could as the well meaning medical personnel crowded around. He was trying to describe what had happened to the doctor who usually dealt with the Flash when he was injured, when a quiet curse behind him drew his attention back to Kate. She was curled up as close to him as she could get, her wide, tear-filled eyes following the nurses' fluttering hands. He quickly realized what the problem was. Kate had started to accelerate again, in fits and starts this time, heart monitor going crazy. When she realized she had his attention, she started babbling. "W-what are we doing here?! I'm sorry, please-"

"Woah, no, hey, it's alright Kate," he took her shoulders firmly, again bringing his speed up to match hers, "It's okay." For a moment, her speed synced with his. "They'll help you-" and her speed skyrocketed, "Kate, common, listen to me!" But she was shaking her head, crawling back away from him with a determined look. He should have been expecting it, but he was just as surprised as the others in the room when she burst out the doors; of course, only he saw the actual act- to the others, she had simply disappeared. He knew it was unrealistic, but the couldn't help feeling disappointed as he gave chase.

FLASHWALLY FLASHWALLY FLASHWALLY

She had _tried_ to apologize for whatever she'd done wrong, but Flash wouldn't listen! She'd thought that maybe the league would be different, that Flash would be different, but they weren't. Well- they were, a little, she supposed. They didn't have _Nicky. _And if they couldn't make her sit still for all the painful modifications or test or procedures, there was no way she was going to _let_ them. Flash seemed to think that she would sit through whatever he wanted, just because he asked- but no matter how nice he'd been, he hadn't won her loyalty yet.

For once, she was excited to use her extra energy boost for what she wanted, not on some stupid treadmill or hooked up ot loud machines. Even with her earlier scare, she was confident she could handle herself now. Using the terrified adrenaline, she burst off the bed, and an effortless moment later, though the door.

As sweet and exhilarating as her moment of escape was, she had only milliseconds to enjoy it. A brief impression of red and blue was all she got before she ran into what had to be a reinforced steel/concrete wall. Stunned into immobility, she barely reacted when someone pulled her back, except to try to curl up to avoid any more pain.

FLASHWALLY FLASHWALLY FLASHWALLY

Wally had only been a few seconds behind Kate, but the girl apparently attracted trouble like a magnet. He burst out the door to find Superman down on one knee, trying to ask if Kate was all right. She was curled in a loose ball, leaning back from Sups with a dazed, pained look.

Sighing, he knelt down with them, gathering Kate into his arms as Superman apologized, trying to explain himself.

"Dude, it's fine. She wasn't meant to be running off anyway," Wally explained as they walked back into the med-bay together. The good news was that the shock of impact must have derailed any uncontrolled acceleration- the bad news, well, he'd think about that later.

Kate seemed to come back around as he lay her back on the bunk, and he held her shoulder down as he medical personnel hooked her up to the basic monitoring equipment. She only really started to struggle when he strapped her wrists down, but he quieted her with a sharp look.

He hated that it had worked. How even now, she seemed to be afraid of them. He tried once more to reassure her that they wouldn't hurt her, but he could tell she didn't believe him. Stepping aside, he let the doctors take care of her as he conversed quietly with Superman.

"She's pretty quick. I didn't even have time to grab her before she ran into me," Superman commented mildly. Wally nodded, arms crossed as he watched the bustle around Kate's bed.

"Yeah. Except- there's something weird about it. We were playing tag, and she just- lost control. It was like she couldn't stop accelerating, but I have no clue _why_."

Superman frowned and turned to consider the girl on the bed himself. "Want me to take a look?" he offered as they watched her twist and squirm and be as generally uncooperative as she could be, strapped down. Everyone there could tell she was terrified- she flinched every time anyone around her so much as moved.

Wally debated a long moment before he answered. On one hand, he wanted to respect her privacy, but on the other hand- blood tests would take ages to finish, and they weren't likely to be nearly as comprehensive as they would need to be. Even the tests they took earlier weren't done being analyzed, and they'd already had a … situation. "Yeah, actually, that would be great."

Her desperate fear kept him from being too annoyed that she'd run from him after he'd promised not to hurt her, after she'd promised to trust him. Mostly it made him even more determined to find out what had been done to her, and by whom, so he could beat the snot out of them and leave them to rot in jail.

Next to him, Superman ran a hand across his eyes, drawing his attention to the alien. "What is it?" Wally demanded impatiently.

"She's been- _modified,_" Superman kept his voice low, but not low enough to disguise his vague horror. "I'm not even sure- Right now, it looks like all her cells are being overworked, on a _cool-down_. Nearly everything in her body has been tweaked or re-written. I think what happened was a result of a recent cascade change."

Wally felt his stomach drop as he looked back over at Kate.

"This…isn't the first time, either." Superman added. "Whoever did this has probably had her since childhood, at the latest."

Forcing himself to speak, Flash asked, "Do you think she'll have another episode?"

"I don't think so, no," Superman replied after a moments pause.

"Great– I- I'll be back in a minute, I need to– go." He dashed out of the spacious room, into the winding halls of the 'Tower, doing his best to outrun the terrible thoughts chasing him. 

Comments are like sunshine in my world!


End file.
